


The Pact

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Arranged [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arranged series, F/M, Jim being a good guy, Mild Angst, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: You’re pessimistic about a marriage not for love, but Jim Kirk thinks it doesn’t have to stay that way.





	The Pact

Arranged Prompt: “If I don’t win your heart in a month, we can call off the wedding.”

Jim x Reader

This had to be the most awkward engagement photo session ever, you thought, pitying the poor photographer who had to try to get you and your fiancé to look like you were into each other. 

“How much longer?” You sighed, face feeling like it was going to crack from all the fake smiles you were giving. Jim had been picked out to be your future spouse and you’d only gone with it because your parents had bribed you with a full ride to the college of your choice. Now that you’d graduated, it was time to pay the piper and go through with your end of the bargain. Jim Kirk wasn’t a bad guy, but he’d been picked because he came from money, and you were under the impression he was an entitled spoiled brat and playboy. 

Luckily, you soon found he also had a large brain in addition to the trust fund. Jim was working on his Ph.D. and hoped to be an English professor at a top university. 

Still, it was very weird posing this way with someone you’d known for only a couple weeks. 

“Only a couple more shots!” The photographer chirped. “Y/N, would you put your hand on top of Jim’s? Yes! Just like that. Perfect!” 

One last smile later and you popped up, very done with this. Jim pretended to look offended. 

“You don’t have to look quite so eager to get away from me,” he commented, following you out of the studio to the waiting area. 

“Probably not, but it’s such a sham!” You complained. “This whole thing was unnecessary. We’re going to end up with the stiffest, most awkward engagement photos ever.”

“Yeah,” Jim winced. “Your Mom got kind of scary when I tried to talk her out of it.”

Your eyebrows flew up.

“Wow. You’re gutsier then I thought,” you admitted. “Few people dare try to change her mind once she’s set on something, which is why we’re in this mess.”

“Mess? Sounds like my best friend’s perspective. He’s already talking about pre-nups and recommending divorce lawyers,” Jim said dryly. “I’m thinking about demoting him from best man consideration.” 

“Sounds like a realist,” you commented. “I honestly don’t know how this can have a good ending, Jim. The best we can say is that we don’t hate each other. Hardly a foundation for a good marriage.” 

“True, but it doesn’t have to stay that way,” Jim countered. 

“Doesn’t it?” You asked skeptically. 

Jim stopped and turned to face you, face becoming serious. 

“Not necessarily, if we make an effort to really discover each other. Tell you what, we spend a month or so around each other and if I’ve made no progress at winning your heart, we’ll call off the wedding. I’d rather face the wrath of our esteemed mothers than cause you to be miserable.” 

“That’s sweet Jim,” you sighed. “But I’m not optimistic.” 

“Just say you’ll let me try?” He implored, blue eyes looking at yours hopefully. If there was one thing about Jim you wouldn’t mind seeing across the table every day, it was those gorgeous eyes. 

“Alright, Jim,” you relented. “Go ahead and attempt to woo me. This could be interesting, at the least.” 

“I hope so,” he replied, a mischievous twinkle on his eyes.


End file.
